<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猎物 II 9 by MoonSTar_cc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862667">猎物 II 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc'>MoonSTar_cc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* BDSM预警<br/>* S0M1预警<br/>* 警官赫 vs 设计师海<br/>* 请大家自行避雷<br/>* 本章预警：没啥预警哦</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猎物 II 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李警官被家里的小野猫收拾得服服帖帖的，再一次上班看到石佳的时候被惩罚的感觉席卷而来，让李赫宰赶紧错开目光，低着头走到自己的办公桌前坐好，跟让他受罚的罪魁祸首远远地保持距离。</p><p>“霓”的案子还在不断继续，李赫宰最近总是忙着加班地审问了嫌疑人，希望可以在这个项目上有所突破。有时候忙起来两三天也没法回家，只能在办公室里稍稍休息一会。</p><p>而李东海回国已经快两个月了，一直都是在把之前的工作进行收尾，没有接到过什么新的设计任务。休息得够了，李东海也开始在几个熟悉的推荐人里寻找下一个工作。</p><p>两个人的工作都开始忙碌了起来，虽然见面的时间变得比之前更少了，但感情却在稳定地升温，甜腻腻的样子让身边的朋友都不愿意与他们俩待在一个空间里。</p><p>快要临近李东海生日，他在设计界算是鼎鼎有名的设计师之一，有些合作过的人听说他回国，为了表达感谢都想着给李东海半个生日宴，同时也算是迟来的欢迎会。可李东海一向不喜欢这样的场面，却耐不过这些人的热情，只好妥协着打算在生日当天在自己家里办一个小型的生日宴，宴请一些合作伙伴和跟他亲近的人。</p><p>而李赫宰在得知李东海的生日的时候就开始挠头，一周过去了以后，李赫宰都感觉一侧的头发可能被他挠秃了不少，却还是没有想到送李东海什么礼物比较合适。</p><p>他的男朋友是知名的大设计师，身上穿着的西装，手上戴着的腕表，还有比他的小房子豪华了不知道多少倍的大套间，哪一样都分分钟碾压他这个小警官。李赫宰实在不知道李东海还缺什么，送什么才会显得足够有新意并且又不掉价？</p><p>他总是喜欢在睡前，李东海已经闭着眼睛躺在他的怀里，意识开始有些涣散的时候开口询问道：“宝贝，你最近有没有缺什么啊？”</p><p>“嗯？”李东海困得眼睛都不想睁开，只是从鼻腔发出了一小声的音节表示答应，然后搂紧李赫宰的腰把自己更深地埋在那人的怀里，“不缺啊。”</p><p>“那你有没有什么想要的？”</p><p>“没什么特别想要的，有你就够了。”李东海砸吧砸吧嘴，显然是马上就要进入梦乡了。</p><p>果然不到一分钟，李赫宰便听到了怀里传来平稳的呼吸声。男人无奈地摇了摇头，低下头在男朋友的额头印下一个吻，温柔地说道：“宝贝，晚安。”</p><p>但李东海的话还是有让李赫宰有一瞬间的灵光一闪。把自己送给他？可是他们已经在一起了啊，他早就是他的了，甚至为了他，李赫宰已经愿意屈身当他的sub。</p><p>如果要送的话，那怕是只有李赫宰的第一次了。</p><p>想到的瞬间李赫宰绷直了身子，缩了缩身后的小穴，像是下了很大的决心似的，开始认真思考这样的礼物能够让李东海有多开心。</p><p>想通了的人倒也没那么纠结了，抱紧怀里的人一同进入了梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>等到李东海生日前几天的时候，李赫宰已经基本将警局当期的工作完成了，所以有时间配李东海购置一些生日宴会需要准备的东西。</p><p>两个大男人在红酒店里挑挑拣拣，在挑中了几瓶看得上眼的Chateau Lafite Rothschild，同时还顺便购置了几瓶香槟，李赫宰才开车载着李东海往家里去。</p><p>李东海基本没有怎么住在自己家里，虽然有阿姨定期会到家里来整理卫生，却还是因为要置办生日宴需要再打扫整理一下。</p><p>李赫宰穿着休闲服拿着拖把拖地的样子实在太像是一个居家男了，让李东海忍不住在后面偷偷拍了一张照片，再配上“居家男”的字样上传到了社交平台上。</p><p>满意地发送了照片以后，李东海挪到了李赫宰身后，把弯腰拖地的人从后面紧紧搂着，“赫，你可真是太贤惠了，家里被你收拾得干净了好多。”</p><p>听到贤惠两个字，李赫宰有理由怀疑是李东海故意报复他的。谁让他们刚在一起的第二天看到李东海在给他做早餐的时候顺嘴夸了那人贤惠，还被人狠狠罚了一次。</p><p>拍了拍腰上的手，李赫宰歪过头凑到李东海耳边悄悄说了一句话，随后便看到身后的人越来越红的脸，以及他男朋友暴走的警告。</p><p>“李赫宰！你再说一次！信不信我下次多抽你几鞭！”</p><p>“宝贝，错了错了，我错了，我胡说八道的。”</p><p>两个人在宽敞的客厅里追着打闹时，门铃却响了。举着双手投降地李赫宰乖乖地挪到门边去开门，却在开门的刹那，看到了一个穿着长裙，外面裹着一件羊绒大衣的长发女人。</p><p>“请问您找谁？”</p><p>“啊，您好，请问这里是李东海先生家吗？”</p><p>坐在沙发上听到自己名字的人站起来往大门口走去，却在看清眼前人的时候瞪大了双眼。</p><p>他怎么把她给忘了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>